


Little Red Riding Hood

by Idaleen



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idaleen/pseuds/Idaleen
Summary: Every story that describes Little Red Riding Hood has been the same old tale. A girl walking through the woods delivering goodies to her Grandmother and then being pursued and eaten by a wolf. But has anyone really heard the true story of Little Red. What if Little Red was actually a boy with red hair and the Wolf that can take human shape raises him. How do I know this? Well I was there, obviously. The old tale is just a sham to teach children to listen, when it's really about a relationship that no one thought possible.





	Little Red Riding Hood

How It All Started: Part One  
It all started with two people who were very poor, but loved each other very much. Their name's were Tom and Emily and together they ran a small candy shop. The shop had a wide variety of candy and brought in lots of people from different towns. Needless to say that the shop was a great success and hit it off almost immediately for the first three years. But like all great things, it must soon come to an end. Parents stopped bringing in their children due to not having the money for dental care. The children stopped coming due to the parents not giving them the money any more and the shop's customers slowly began to decrease. 

Tom and Emily did everything in their power to get the shop back to it's formal glory, but people began to grow tired of the same 'variety' of candies. After a few months it was official. With no money to keep the store afloat, the Candy Shop was no longer able to open their doors to anyone. It devastated the couple because now they were deep in debt and had no financial income. This took its toll more on Tom than anyone. He became depressed and developed a drinking and gambling problem. He then began to place all of his stress on his wife, Emily. He would become so irrational at times that he would physically abuse and rape her. She would always plead to her husband to stop, but he would only silence her with more beatings.

It wasn't until she became pregnant that she truly feared of what would become of her child. Tom would still beat her, but he refrained from her stomach at all times leaving horrible marks on her face. She begged to others for help from her husband, but was only turned away by the people who once cared for her. She would then return to her home where she was forced to cook and work many difficult tasks. In her free time, she would write letters. She didn't write them to anybody specifically, but she would write as if she were talking to someone who understood her. Emily would soon burn them as quickly as she dotted the last period in her paragraph so Tom wouldn't find them.

Emily's nine months were over quickly to her disappointment and the day where she could protect her child from within had come to an end. Her husband, like clockwork, was away gambling somewhere and nowhere to be found. She was able to purchase a doctor by working many different jobs and stashing the money where her husband would never look. In a cleaning supplies bottle. After four hours of labor and being told to push, she was finally graced with the presence of her new baby boy. Feeling overjoyed to see the face of the child that she would talk soft nothings to, she began to cry tears of happiness and sadness. She was happy because she was finally able to meet him, but sad because she knew that the beatings that she withstood will soon be passed to him.

The doctor had carefully handed Emily the crying child after cleaning and making sure that there was nothing physically wrong with the child. Her tears were short lived when she seen the characteristics of her child. Unlike Emily and her husband who had brown eyes along with one black and the other with blonde hair, the child had red hair as bright as a freshly picked apple. His eyes, once open, had the deepest lilac color she had ever seen produced from a flower. Her fears had become much more severe than protecting him from beatings. Not only will the father not care for the child even more, but the world as well will always be against his differences.

Soon after she had asked the doctor to forget everything he saw today with the help with extra money to persuade him if her words didn't. After a week of the doctor taking care of her and the child he left without a word of what had happened during their time together. Emily had made sure to hide the child's hair with hats and only ever presented the child to Tom when his eyes were closed during naps. Thankfully Tom had wanted nothing to do with Emily and the baby, but Emily could only hide her child for so long and when Tom went out on his afternoon gambling she left. 

There were rumors of a witch who lived at the top of a hill near the entrance of the woods. With that in mind, Emily had carefully slipped through town with the child close to her chest swaddled in a blue blanket and was able to make it to the rumored hill without being spotted by anyone. As she neared the rumored house, she passed a sign with dripping red paint that creepily read "Stay Away!". The Witch lived in a modern looking house that had vines growing upside the walls and windows and a huge garden in the backyard. They say if you steal anything from her garden, you will soon regret it. Dismissing the thoughts of what could have happened to those who didn't listen to the warnings she dreaded every step she took that made her much closer to the front door of the house.

Finally, approaching the door, she stood there contemplating whether this was even a good idea because something inside her was hoping that when she knocked, nobody would answer. The door was in dire need of a new paint job and made Emily think about her decision even more. After her two minutes of her thinking she was convinced that she was doing the right thing. She hugged the child closer to her chest and braved for herself for what was to come. Then, shifting the boy to her left arm, she confidently knocked on the door. When it opened she was more surprised then the person who was on the other side of the door.

How It All Started: Part Two ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The door was then swung open with inhuman strength by a women who looked no older than her early 20's. This woman was wearing a beautiful red dress that met just above her ankles with long white sleeves, and black boots. She had long black flowing hair that roughly went past her shoulders with a red bow to hold some of it up. Her skin was as pale as the clouds in the warm spring sky while her bright pink lips matched that of a pink rose.

Her dark brown eyes stared deep into Emily's with a questioning look. The woman could only wonder why such a person with a child in hand would be standing at her door step. The women only stared for a second until she had came up with a solution as to why she was there. "Listen lady, the baby's a nice touch but I'm not buying anything from you". Emily could only stare in confusion at the woman's reply. "Um... I-I'm sorry, but that's not the reason I'm here. At least, not completely. In fact I'm here for your help if you're willing". Emily's picture of the witch that lived there was completely different than the woman she saw before her. She had pictured a women that was just as old and worn as the house she lived in. She was only capable of staring but she must have stared too long because the witch had made a "tch" noise before she could continue to plead her case.

"Listen, I don't know who put you up to this, but seriously, go home lady". The witch said almost shutting the door on Emily's face. "Wait! Please! I need your help. I don't know what else to do!" Emily pleaded to the witch with tears welling up in her eyes. "You must help me! You're the only one that can". Emily said with a bit more courage than she had before. The witch could only make another "tch" sound and responded with "You have five minutes. If I don't like what you say then you're leaving". She said, content with her conditions.

The witch led her inside and motioned for Emily to follow. They walked towards what seemed to be the kitchen. The witch calmly prepared tea for the woman as Emily sat down at a small round table in the center of the kitchen. "So... What do you need from me that's so important?" She asked with a calm tone, but with enough force to still fear in Emily's heart. Emily shuffled her hands, playing with the cloth that belonged to her long brown skirt. She tried thinking of words that would get her point across but was only able to fumble more with her fingers and stare at the baby that slept soundly in her arms. "I-I was wondering if you cou-...." She began saying but soon began to mutter the rest of her word to where the witch could not here them.

The witch had immediately become very irritated with Emily's sketchy behavior and as the teapot had began its regular chime as if on cue she took Emily's free arm and was pulling her back towards to door deciding to throw her out. It took a moment for Emily to understand what was happening but responded quickly to the action. With all of her strength she had yanked her arm back from the witch before she could be shoved out of the door. With the child still in her one arm, Emily had groveled to the floor and began to shamelessly beg the witch for her aid.

"I beg of you! Please take this child and care for him the way I cannot! He will be free of this world's harsh ways with you as his guardian. Please! Please! Plea-you have to. There's no one else." Emily began to sob the tears she had been holding in since the day she found out she was pregnant with her baby boy. She was no longer able to be strong and smile her way through the days. As she cried her tears fell on her child's still peaceful sleeping face. She was loosing the only thing that had kept her going for the past year; her hope for a better life. She knew that this was the only way to protect her son, she was desperate, and she needed the help. Her husband, for sure, was now home and probably too drunk to notice that she's gone but it won't be long till he realizes.

"Jeez lady, when you cry like that it makes me look like I'm the bad one here". She sighed with a hint of annoyance still in her voice. Emily could only cry more with an, "I'm... s-sorry!" in between sobs. With a few minutes that passed by, the witch had given Emily a small cloth to wipe her face with. "Just wipe your face, it's unseemly to look at". The witch had walked away towards the kitchen once more and leaned out the window to make a loud but smooth long whistle. Emily could only try to fix her appearance and make her way back towards the witch with a questioning stare.

"D-does this mean you'll take him?" Emily asked with uncertainty clear in her voice. The witch did nothing but ignore the woman until a giant dog had walked through what looked like a doggy door. Emily could only stare at the animal with fear that had blown her eyes wide open. It wasn't until she took a proper look at the animal until she realized that it was a wolf a little more than half her size.

The witch had turned away from the window with a satisfied look on her face. "Don't get me wrong, I like children but non have actually enjoyed living with me so I won't be the one to take care of him." the witch had said oblivious from the look Emily was giving her. "What does that mean, 'you won't be watching him?' Who else would watch him other than you? Surely you don't mean that over-sized dog." She said with her voice raising to almost a shout.

"Now don't get your panties in a twist. Jeez, who put orange juice in your cereal this morning?" the witch replied, laughing at her own joke as she walked towards the so called 'over-sized dog'. Putting one hand on the wolf's head and her other on her hip she gave out a mocking reply that seemed simply ridiculous to the woman across from her. "Surely there there is no one other than this over-sized dog that could watch that red headed brat of yours". She said stifling a laugh at Emily's reaction.

"What's the matter with an over-grown dog watching the child? You won't find another animal more loyal and trustworthy as myself". A deep and raspy voice echoed through the room. "What? You don't think I can handle him. I've seen pups harder than that child. I mean, look at him! I bet he hasn't cried at all since he got here." The voice replied. Emily had stared at the animal realizing that it was the said creature that was speaking and it only stilled fear in Emily's heart for her one and only child.

How It All Started: Part Three ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emily remained staring at the large animal and watched as it had slowly began to sit up on its hind legs that were beginning to look like regular human feet. The snout that held large, white pointy teeth, and a wet black noise grew smaller and smaller till it resembled a human face. His ears along with his tail had disappeared, and his golden-yellow eyes had seemed a bit more dull but still held a piercing gaze that would stop anyone in their tracks. The once large wolf had stood proudly as a human being. The man was well into his middle 20's and wore a skin tight black shirt that did little to nothing from hiding his bulging muscles. He had worn plain black pants along with black dress shoes to complete the look.

Emily was breathing heavily in a chair that had basically caught her fall when she witnessed the change in the animal. The witch tried calming the women down until she realized the child was no longer sleeping but more curious in his surroundings than anything. The child looked as far as Emily's arms would allow him until he had stopped to stare at the once four legged creature and began to smile. He then began to struggle in Emily's arms making hand motions to the raven haired male that stood before him.

Instead of waiting for Emily's response to his words, he quickly shifted his gaze towards the now struggling child. "Hey! What's with the kid? He seems to be in a bit of a predicament". The man said holding a slight chuckle from watching the child's fruitless struggles. "It looks like he wants you to hold him?" The witch said snapping Emily's attention once more. "What do you say, Luka? Wanna take him for a spin?" The witch said with a smug grin across her face.

Emily stared at the witch and the man, now known as Luka, and then down towards her child. He looked as if he were going to cry if the man didn't hold him. "I don't mind but it depends on whether she can actually let him go or not. Her face looks like I'm gonna eat him the moment he's placed in my arms". Luka tried explaining to the witch but realized that it might not have been the right words to use in front of the mother that held her child closer to her chest. "Then what exactly do you eat? If you don't mind me asking?" Emily said with worry still in her voice. The child in her arms was only growing more impatient by the moment.

"If you must know, I eat just about that same things you do except that I like to hunt the food I eat. Jeez, I'm not a regular savage wolf that would eat any living creature that walks across my path, you know?" Luka replied with a bit of annoyance in his voice due to the insecure words thrown his way.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I just...." Emily mumbled but was still audible for the rest to hear. "It's fine, your not the only one to assume it. Are you gonna let me hold him or what? Cuz he looks like he's gonna explode". Luka said a bit anxious to hold him. Emily looked at her child and took a deep breath and carefully handed the child to Luka while also teaching him the proper way to hold him without hurting or dropping her son. "Make sure you're holding his head carefully... but not sturdy! You don't want to hurt him in the process". Emily lectured still slightly worried and slowly getting used to talking the man in front of her.

"Am I doing it right?" Luka asked a bit frightened of dropping him and of the two people that could possibly bite his head if he were to even as much as hurt a hair on the child. "You're doing great". Emily complimented, finally relaxing her aching arms that had been holding the child all day. As soon as Luka had a good grasp as to how to hold the boy, he looked deep into the boy's eyes as if he was expecting something to happen. He placed his forehead against the baby's and closed his eyes as if he could hear the child's thoughts.

"Did you name him yet?" Luka asked wanted to know the name of the child that will live with him for the rest of their lives. "I actually haven't had the time to name him. I know that sounds horrible but it never crossed my mind since my only thoughts were on our escape". Emily said with sadness clear in her words. She stared at her son that sat peacefully and curiously in the man's arms. She began to feel tears well up in her eyes but quickly dried them before anyone could notice. "Then you don't mind if I name him right?" Luka exclaimed a bit excited.

"I suppose not since he'll be in your cafe from now on". Emily replied excepting the fact that her child will no longer be in her care but be raised by a shape shifting wolf. Luka looked at the child and lifted him up towards the ceiling, giving his actions a little dramatic flare. He closed his eyes once more and spoke a name he would repeat for many years on end.

"Alis. It's a name that comes from my people back where I'm from. It's also French. It means 'of noble kind' and 'gentle'. It's a name for greatness among my people and is very rare". Luka proclaimed looking at both the women in the room earning himself nods of approval. Emily, in fact, held a large smile on her face along with tears that began to fall once again.

"It's a beautiful name, Luka". Emily replied after scooping the now named Alis in her arms. "Goodbye little one. You will have a long difficult life but I know now that you will be safe and live a somewhat normal life". She softly spoke with pain clear in her voice. She planted one last kiss on Alis' head and handed him back to Luka. Looking at the watch that wrapped around her wrist, she knew that her husband had already came home. It was time for her to take her leave. "Take good care of him. I know I've only had him for a short time but I want him to know that I loved him". Emily said looking at the two before her, trying not to cry as she spoke.

"I promise that he'll know of you, Emily. He'll know you're story and how you kept him safe". The witch said with a pained smile on her face. Emily smiled back and handed the witch a letter she had written to Alis about her struggles and the reason she couldn't be in his life. "When you think he's ready, let him read this". The witch could only nod her head as she watched Emily leave through the front door, never to be seen again by anyone who knew or ever saw her.

Alis was now sound asleep and oblivious from the things that happened around him. Luka had wrapped Alis in a blanket and placed him in a small basket. He shifted back into his wolf form and waited for the witch to turn around from staring at the door. She finally did so and began to speak. "I have already placed the things you need at your house. When he's old enough to speak full sentences you will bring him to me for lessons. Understand?" The witch said, her last words not really a question. Luka had only nodded in acknowledgement picking the basket up in his mouth. He bowed his head towards the witch and left the way he came, his running figure slowly disappearing into the woods.

The wolf, known as Luka, took care of Alis as he grew into a young man. This is their story of how they became more than a wolf and his pup, more than a father and his son. Maybe more like a boy in a red cloak taming a wild animal's heart into submission. No, I think it's more like a tale of friendship and love between and a boy and a wolf. But what do I know? I'm just a witch who likes to watch things unfold.


End file.
